primera cita real y no de juegos
by thomjay95
Summary: ximena hija de thomjay y drake hijo de rigleen tienen su primera cita real


-una noche tranquila en la casa del parque ahi se encontraba max,drake,alex y ximena jugando un juego de mesa que es misterios por el mundo edicion egipto mientras que skips y papaleta estaban como de niñeros porque los padres de los niños salieron -.5.6.7 en el ataud encontraras una sorpresa-decia ximena mientras lee la tarjeta ahi ella abre la ataud de la momia y lo que encuentra es una momia eso la asusta y causo risas en max y alex-chicos no es chistoso-dijo drake mientras calma a ximena-gracias alex-dijo ximena-¿asi que les va bien en su pequeño romance uh?-pregunto alex en un tono picaron-bien excelente-respondio ximena-nos va bien-dijo drake-increiblemente fantastico-dijo max- bien niños quien quiere postre es flan con salsa de caramelo-decia la voz de papaleta mientras trae la bandeja con flans-yo -respondieron los 4 al mismo tiempo y ahi comieron-mmm delicioso-dijo alex mientras come el suyo-lo se-dijo max-oye y han pensado salir alguna vez?-pregunto alex-como una cita-dijo max -¿a que te refieres?-pregunto drake-bueno ya que son una pareja joven tal vez deverian tener una cita real hermano-respondio alex-osea una romantica-dijo max-¿QUE HABLAN ENSERIO?-preguntaron ximena y drake al mismo tiempo-SI ENSERIO-respondieron alex y max al mismo tiempo-oh vaya debemos tener nuestra primera cita real tendre que conseguir reservacion-dijo drake-es verdad y yo tendre que conseguirme un vestido bonito y peinado hermoso-dijo ximena pasmada-el viernes a las 19:00?-pregunto drake-exacto-respondio ximena ahi se miraron un rato-ximena hija llegamos-decia la voz de cj-bien bien creo que mis padres vinieron por mi-dijo ximena mientras se levanta-ok adios-dijo drake-adios-dijo ximena mientras se aleja-espero que tengas suerte hermano-dijo alex-eso espero-dijo drake mientras se acerca a la ventana de la sala ahi se sienta y ve a ximena en el carro con sus padres ahi vio que ximena le agita la mano drake hizo lo mismo mientras el carro se aleja ahi drake dio un suspiro de enamorado-te gusta verdad?-pregunto alex-si primero eramos amigos desde los 4 años pero comenze a sentir sentimientos en ella en los 10 años-respondio drake-vaya es soprendente-dijo alex luego se continuo con los juegos de mesa rato despues los padres de drake y alex junto con los padres de max llegaron 2 dias despues pasaron ahora era jueves alex se encontraba jugando con juegos de video en su cuarto que compartia con drake tenia litera-alex mira lo que tengo-dijo drake mientras levanta una pequeña caja -que es esto?-pregunto alex mientras le levanta y hace pausa en su juego-es el regalo que le dare a ximena en nuestro primer mes de novios-respondio drake mientras levanta la tapa de la caja era un collar en cadena dorada con un corazon rosado -de donde conseguiste esto?-pregunto alex en shock-bueno pues recuerdas la superbodega que fuimos con mama´ahi habia una parte de joyeria barata y ahi le compre-respondio drake-vaya espero que le guste-dijo alex derrepente llega rigby-drake tu madre dice que te toca sacar la basura¿ y que es eso?-pregunto rigby al ver el collar-bueno es que yo-drake se trataba de explicar-drake invito a salir a ximena que es su primera cita real-respondio alex-sabes de alguna mejor forma que darle un regalo a una chica?-pregunto drake-bueno le pides al mesero que traiga el regalo en vez del postre-respondio rigby-es una buena idea-dijo drake-dime que le gusta comer a ximena?-pregunto rigby-bueno le gusta las papas fritas,la pizza -respondio drake-llevala a comer en el restaurant de pizza mimi -dijo rigby-buena idea hare la reservacion-dijo drake mientras toma su celular y comienza a marcar al dia siguiente llego viernes despues de la escuela ximena revisaba su guardaropa-tu cita es hoy verdad-pregunto cj-si estoy emocionada y algo nerviosa-respondio ximena-tranquila-dijo cj-probablemente me lleve en un lugar para comer solo quiero que este dia sea muy especial-dijo ximena ambas se quedan calladas-talvez deberia llevarle un postre-dijo ximena-¿que le gusta comer?-pregunto cj-bueno me dijo que le gusta los hot cakes tambien el chocolate-respondio ximena-bueno conosco una pasteleria que sirven diferentes pasteles y tienen hot cake bañados en chocolate con crema batida y fresa encima-dijo cj-que bueno hare el orden enseguida-dijo ximena mientras saca su celular-se aceptan credito como propina-dijo cj ahi en el mismo dia ahora ya era de noche drake estaba revisando si tenia todo listo el estaba vestido formalmente para su cita-te ves estupendo hermano-dijo alex-lo se-dijo drake mientras se ve en el espejo luego se baja-que la pases bien corazon parece que estas creciendo mucho -dijo eileen mientras ve a su hijo-que tengas mucha suerte en tu noche especial-dijo rigby-muchas gracias me tengo que ir adios-dijo drake mientras sale de la casa ahi sube a su motoneta dirigiendose a la casa de ximena al llegar toca la puerta y thomas lo recibe-hola tio thomas-dijo drake -hola drake-dijo thomas se dan la mano como cualquier hombre-esta ximena?-pregunto drake-vere si esta lista-respondio thomas dirigiendose a las escaleras-ximena hija llego tu cita-dijo thomas -en un momento-dijo ximena desde arriba ahi mientras esperaba encontro algunos cuadros que era de thomas estando en russia y vio el titulo de agencia-oh que brillantes estan-decia drake estirando su brazo para señalar el cuadro pero thomas le agarra la muñeca y lo aprieta drake asustado dirige su mirada preocupada a thomas-hahaha lo siento mucho es que soy posesivo-dijo thomas riendose nerviosamente mientras suelta la muñeca de drake-se nota hay-dijo drake mientras frotaba su muñeca-estoy lista-decia la voz de ximena ahi drake y thomas levantaron la vista ahi drake quedo en boca abierta viendo a ximena que lucia muy hermosa con un vestido con rosa oscuro arriba y claro abajo y de peinado una cola de caballo y tacones blancos ella bajaba junto con cj-te ves bonita ximena-dijo drake sonrojado-muchas gracias-dijo ximena sonrojada -nos vamos?-pregunto drake-si vamonos-respondio ximena mientras toma su bolso y se dirigen a la puerta-regresen a las 10:00-dijo thomas diviertanse y cuidala mucho drake-dijo cj-lo hare-dijo drake ahi ambos se suben a la motoneta y al llegar al restaurante ahi fueron a su mesa reservada ahi revisaban el menu-y que pizza quieres?-pregunto drake-bueno me gusta de queso con peperoni junto

con corteza bien crujiente-respondio ximena-es una eleccion perfecta-dijo drake -y que te parece una malteada para 2?-pregunto drake-si una de fresa con platano-respondio ximena-buena eleccion-dijo drake la camarera vino a por la orden y un rato despues les trajeron el pedido-esta es la mejor pizzeria de la ciudad-dijo drake mientras toma una rebanada-lo se por eso me gusta mucho la pizza-dijo ximena mientras ella toma una rebanada ahi pasaron conversando despues vino su malteada-mi me gusta mucho la malteadas de fresa-dijo drake despues de tomar su sorbo-a mi tambien pero mas junto con platano-dijo ximena mientras toma su sorbo´-me gusta mucho estar contigo-dijo drake -a mi tambien me gusta-dijo ximena despues de tomar su malteada ahi llego el momento final -bien este es el momento perfecto CAMARERA-dijo drake mientras chasqueaba los dedos ahi la camarera viene con la bandeja y su tapa ahi ximena levanta la tapa y ve el regalo-oh drake es muy bonito de tu parte-dijo ximena al ver el regalo lo abrio y vio el collar ahi ella se lo puso-que bueno que te gustara yo queria que fuera espercial -dijo drake antes de irse drake fue al baño ahi ximena aprovecho de llamar a la pasteleria-alo pasteleria quiziera saber si el pastel de hot cakes con chocolate esta listo-decia ximena mientras hablaba por telefono-vera señorita esta como nuevo-pastelero voz off-que bueno ire por el enseguida-decia ximena y luego colgo ahi vio que drake salio del baño-bien salimos?-pregunto drake-esta bien -respondio ximena ya pagaron su cuenta y salieron ahi se fueron a la plaza y se sentaron en una fuente-¿te gusto mucho?-pregunto drake-claro que si-respondio ximena luego se dieron cuenta que estaban en el pozo de los deseos-pidamos un deseo-dijo drake-esta bien-dijo ximena ahi drake lanzo la moneda-no se pueden decir los deseos porque no se podran cumplir-dijo drake-que lastima -dijo ximena luego se fueron al parque la llegar ambos se sentaron en la banca -vaya que lindas estrellas-dijo ximena-pero no tan hermosas como tu-dijo drake derrepente ximena se para-me disculpas tengo que hacer algo voy y vuelvo-dijo ximena mientras se levanta-ok -dijo drake ahi ximena fue corriendo a la pasteleria y llego -ya llegue vengo por mi pastel-dijo ximena mientras le muestra el papel ya que estaba pagado-oh aqui esta-dijo el pastelero-se ve hermoso-dijo ximena-lo envolvemos?-pregunto el pastelero-si por favor-respondio ximena ahi lo envuelven y se lo dan-aqui tiene-dijo ximena luego ella se fue cargando el pastel y regreso al parque de nuevo y metio el pastel detras del arbol-creo que vi algo detras del arbol-dijo ximena-ire haber-dijo drka mientras se levanta y revisa -un regalo y es para mi-dijo drake mientras lo levanta y ve la tarjeta-si es que de parte mia -dijo ximena-que bonito detalle ximena-dijo drake ahi lo habre y se da cuenta que es su favorito-son hot cakes bañados en chocolate con crema batida y fresas encima-dijo drake en shock-claro que si podemos sentarnos en esa mesa y comer-dijo ximena mientras van a la mesa del parque saca tenedores de su cartera y lo comienzan a comer-mmm esta delicioso-dijo drakeal comer un bocado ahi lo come con ximena-si esta rico -dijo ximena luego ella nota que la boca de drake tiene una mancha de chocolate en su labio y luego se lo limpio-la pase bien drake-dijo ximena -yo tambien-dijo drake ahi se miraron un largo rato y inesperadamente ambos se besaron en los labios y se acariciaron despues era la hora de irse eran las 21:30 ahi paso a dejar a ximena a su casa-estubo muy buena la cita drake gracias-dijo ximena -que bueno que te gustara-dijo drake ahi ximena le da un beso a drake por la mejilla-adios-dijo ximena mientras entra a su casa-adios-dijo drake luego el se sube a su motoneta y se va a su casa al llegar saluda a su padre y madre dirigiendose a su cuarto al llegar ve a su hermano menor-hola-dijo drake-hola hermano como estubo tu cita?-pregunto alex-bien a ximena le gusto el regalo y ella de regalo me dio pastel de hot cakes con chocolate-respondio drake mientras se pone la pijama-que suertudo eres-dijo alex-gracias hermano-dijo drake mientras se sube a su cama que es la parte de arriba de la litera despues de una primera cita real y no de juegos.

FIN


End file.
